Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device capable of improving a security function through fingerprint recognition and an operating method thereof.
The operating speed of a host, which communicates with a storage device, such as a computer, a smartphone, or a smart pad is improved as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. Furthermore, the size of content used in the storage device and a host device of the storage device is increasing. As such, a storage device with a more improved function is continuously required.